Lyra Pluto
"Steffie?" -Lyra Pluto in The White Girl Games 'Basic Information' Name: '''Lyra Pluto '''Age: Fifteen District: Zero (Three, Eight) Gender: '''Female '''Personality: '''Lyra is a musical prodigy. She's played music for most of her life and let's it lead her way. She wants to come home and is completely determined to make it home, but she's always been very scared about it. She doesn't want to end up like Mercury and will do anything to avoid what may happen. Her eyes are constantly closed because she thinks a lot and, with her eyes closed, she thinks a lot faster and flat out better. Lyra, altogether, is a nice girl who would do anything for an ally, unless it meant her life. She has a talent for cheering people up and making people smile, whether it's from her singing or a stupid joke Steffie once told her. '''Weaponry: '''Being a musician and from District 0 basically means that she's never trained with weaponry at all. If keys could count or singing, she'd be unstoppable. However, it doesn't. For weaponry, she mainly relies on what she learns during training. During training, she prefers to learn how to use the bows and arrows since her sister used to use them. It's meant for sentimental value, but she's actually very accurate with them. However, like normal human beings, she isn't perfect at it and occasionally misses her target. The only other weapon she feels comfortable using are throwing knives since they're usually always in the cornucopia and throwing them are easier than stabbing someone with them. '''Appearance: History: ''' I don't know who my real parents are. Steffie, my babysitter, only told me that they were rock legends. Rarely would they come to this district and, even if they did, we couldn't get any tickets. Their stage names were "The Rock" and "The Roll", which I really hate. I want to actually see them in person without any mascara or makeup and get to know my real parents. Even without knowing my sister, Mercury, and I, they forced us into taking piano lessons and, later on, the electric guitar. I caught on fast to the piano and became absorbed in writing multiple different songs, whereas Mercury hated it. She'd do everything to get out of piano, even if it meant destroying the entire thing. She started off by doing little things, messing up the pitches so it'd have to be tuned again, but slowly, it got bigger and badder to the point where she blew up the entire piano. Little did she know what happened. Mercury rigged it so that once the Middle C was touched, it would set off a bomb. I was the first one to play the piano that day. We had lessons, but it got cancelled so I decided to practice. My sister was away at a sleepover with all of her friends, since she's four years older than me, and Steffie and I were the only ones home. Since I was only five at the time, I didn't know what was happening as I heard a little ticking before finally, the entire piano seemed to lunge at me. Keys and the wooden piano cut into my stomach and I was buried in a heap of wood that used to be a piano. I let out a little, quiet yelp for help before I passed out. I woke up the next day in a hospital bed. They successfully completed an operation on the multiple stab wounds in my stomach, as it cut into one of my livers, but they healed it. The only bad part about the operation is that they lost a key in my stomach. There was only two possible places that the key could have gone: up and out of my mouth or out of my rear end. But, as two years pass, I didn't think about it anymore. By the time I was slightly older, being seven years old, I started my electric guitar lessons. I hated them. I quit shortly after, but my parents were forcing me to play. They literally threatened to kill me once they were in the district again. Since I was only seven, I was very gullible and believed them. But I was always a smart cookie and negotiated into only playing the regular guitar. Reluctantly, they agreed. When I saw the letter come in the mail saying a piano would be shipped within the next week and my parents explaining their thought process on why they let me play the regular guitar, I was pleased. I started to get really into music, composing my own pieces and coming up with perfect songs. Then, the day came where I tried out. I wore a beautiful blue dress with my lucky locket that had a picture of Steffie when she was a little girl inside. A tall, lean man walked into the auditorium where I wait to be evaluated. My fingers started to tense a little and my palms became slick. The man sat down in the front row of the auditorium before he stared at me, waiting for me to play. I know that chances like these are rare, especially when I was only a eight year old. This was no fun and game. I quickly placed my hands on the piano. Something felt like it was suffocating me in my throat, but I knew it was just my imagination. My hands went up and down the piano, my gestures and emotions seemed to make the song alive. Right as I came to the start of my singing, I opened my mouth and I heard the voice of a suffocating dog. My fingers still played, going faster as my vocals were trying to push their way passed the barrier. Eventually, it came out. The piano piece. The saliva and the piano piece felt on the piano, hitting a few notes which completely threw me off. As I open my eyes, since I was trying desperately to get the song on a roll again when it started going downhill, I fell right off the piano chair and fell on my head. Looking upside down, I saw the large man shaking his head before leaving abruptly. As the door opens and he leaves, Steffie came in and said she was sorry. She kept the piano piece for some unknown reason, but I didn't care. Tears started rolling down my cheeks and we both walked home from the school while I kept crying like a little two year old because I messed up. But what really scared me was that this could have been my only shot. As I turn nine years old, I barely touched the piano. I was drowning in disappointment. Steffie's husband died so she was out for an entire month. My sister was reaped at the young age of thirteen, dying in the process. Have you ever had someone that died abruptly? So fast that you couldn't even tell whether they were lying or not? Maybe they were just joking, but your gut told you otherwise? Just imagine that. Getting the call, or even seeing, someone you so desperately love fall to the ground from murder or disease. I started to resume playing the piano. My sister, although hating it at first, actually became very attached to it. My song that I created was meant for Mercury and her allies in that Hunger Games. She was in an alliance called the "Anti-Careers" which I find very outstanding. Having a Hunger Games where tributes are trying to go against the Careers, which have been training their entire lives, is very rebellious to me. Maybe that's why none of them won and were killed by Gamemakers traps. But, as the years have progressed, it seems to be extremely catching on and being a hit in the Capitol. On the day before the Reapings, the year that I was reaped, my parents finally came back. They missed my sister's funeral so it was a little late for their apologies. But they also came with bad news. They said: "Everyone makes mistakes, but our mistakes are going to hurt other people." I didn't really listen to their words until now, when I stand here on the stage, shaking hands with my district partner, knowing that I'm going to die. And what annoys me the most is that my parents never told me their real names. '''Reasons for Winning: '''I can't let my song stop now, not when there's so many different songs I want to compose and I just want to live. Steffie's heart will shatter if I die and that cannot happen. My parents, The Rock and The Roll, need to reveal their names to me. I want to really badly get to know them, but I've only seen them once, which was the day prior to the Reapings. I know that this might be selfish, but I want to just want to return home. There's also the possibility of having another chance at getting a deal with a producer. '''Strengths: '''Lyra is very lean so she can stealthily sneak around multiple places without being discovered. Her attitude makes a great ally during the Hunger Games, but she doesn't dare take the role as a leader. She can come up with some traps and plans to fool a tribute, since she's smart, but it rarely happens when she's in a rush. If she's running fast, like she normally is, all her thoughts leave her mind and she is just determined to either flee the opponent and lead them into a trap. '''Weaknesses: '''Since Lyra has barely even seen a tree, she doesn't know how to climb one at all. If she had a rope or someone helping her, maybe she'd get somewhere, but very rarely does it happen. She lacks physical strength, allowing tributes to easily take them down if they're older and stronger than she is. That's exactly why she relies on ranged attacks. Lyra also relies a lot on her allies. She isn't a baby that needs to be bottle fed, but in the bloodbath, she'd rather not take the chance and might only get a bag. Without Lyra's allies, she'd be just a useless tribute in the Hunger Games. Finally, she's absolutely terrible at healing other people.When someone's injured in her alliance, she feels so bad for them that she can't even tell the different between a blueberry or a raspberry because she feels so bad for them. '''Strategy: '''Lyra will not even dare get anywhere close to the bloodbath, however, she knows she needs some supplies. Right when the gong sounds, she'll quickly run off of her platform and quickly grab onto anything close to her platform. She'll make sure to at least grab a backpack before fleeing. If some throwing knives are anywhere near her template, then she'll grab onto it, but if it's closer to the cornucopia, then she will just leave them behind and rely on her allies. During the Hunger Games, she'll mainly try to lay low, very rarily trying to attack other tributes, unless if they come up with a plan. If there's a feast, there will be only one occasion where she'll go, which is if she or an ally are in desperate need for something. Even if she does go, she'll just wait in the outshirts, hidden in anything that can cover her while an ally grabs the supplies. After that, in the final 8, she'll just take down tributes one by one with any remaining ally. If it's only down to Lyra and an ally, she'll try to take the ally out by throwing a knife in their stomach, but then craddling them in her arms while she sings to them before she becomes the victor. '''Height: '''Five Feet '''Fears: '''Lyra's biggest fear is embarassing herself like she once did and failure. She hates performing in front of other people because she believes they'll just judge her, which will mess her up, causing them to laugh at her, making her embarassed. Plus, she doesn't like failing at anything, which may sound a bit stuck up, but she just can't handle having another person watching her as she fails. '''Token: '''Every since the piano key flew out of her mouth at her first chance at creating a deal with a producer, Steffie has always kept it. When talking to Steffie after the reapings, Lyra was given the piano key on a gold necklace. Steffie believes that the piano key will always remember why she wants to get home. Plus, Steffie tells her that she can't keep running away from her fear, but instead, needs to stand face-to-face with it. '''Alliance: Lyra will usually ally with her district partner or weak tributes that are sane. She would never dare to ally with the Anti-Careers, unless it's a last resort, as she doesn't want to end up like her sister, Mercury. 'Participated Hunger Games' Hybrid Shadow's The 200th Hunger Games: Blaze and Frost Date Created: '''November 28th, 2013 '''Placing: '''__ out of 30th. '''Status: '''Alive. '''District: '''Three. '''Alliance: Training Score: ' '(Highest) Odds: Kills: ' '''Killer: ' 'Cause of Death: ' 'Day of Death: ' '''Hunger Game's Status: '''Incomplete. HawkWD's The 48th Hunger Games '''Date Created: '''December 1st, 2013. '''Placing: '''__ out of 26th. '''Status: Alive. District: 'Five. '''Alliance: 'Kiara Himura (District 11), Ebony Grenslev (District 12). 'Training Score: '''5. '(Highest) Odds: '19-1. '''Kills: ' 'Killer: ' 'Cause of Death: ' 'Day of Death: ' '''Hunger Game's Status: Incomplete. Rainbow Shifter's The Century Games Date Created: '''December 22nd, 2013. '''Placing: '''__ out of 100th. '''Status: Alive. District: Eight. Alliance: Training Score: ' '(Highest) Odds: Kills: ' '''Killer: ' 'Cause of Death: ' 'Day of Death: ' '''Hunger Game's Status: Incomplete. Toast With The Most's The White Girl Games Date Created: '''December 26th, 2013. '''Placing: '''__ out of 24th. '''Status: Alive. District: Eight. Alliance: Nobody. Training Score: 'N/A. '(Highest) Odds: N/A. Kills: ' '''Killer: ' 'Cause of Death: ' 'Day of Death: ' '''Hunger Game's Status: Incomplete. PumPumPumpkin :3's The Arcane Games Date Created: '''January 6th, 2014. '''Placing: '''__ out of 28th. '''Status: Alive. District: Five. Alliance: Training Score: ' '(Highest) Odds: Kills: ' '''Killer: ' 'Cause of Death: ' 'Day of Death: ' '''Hunger Game's Status: Incomplete. Blue-Ribbonz's The Ghost Games (The 139th Hunger Games) Date Created: 'January 15th, 2014. '''Placing: '''__ out of 48th. '''Status: '''Alive. '''District: '''Three. '''Alliance: ' 'Training Score: ' '(Highest) Odds: ' 'Kills: ' 'Killer: ' 'Cause of Death: ' 'Day of Death: ' '''Hunger Game's Status: Incomplete. MissRandomStuff's The Divergent Games Date Created: 'December 4th, 2013. (Note: Came Back to Life on January 25th, 2014.) '''Placing: '''__ out of 60th. '''Status: '''Alive. '''District: '(Due to the twist, districts were turned into factions) Amity. 'Alliance: ' 'Training Score: ' '(Highest) Odds: ' 'Kills: ' 'Killer: ' 'Cause of Death: ' 'Day of Death: ' '''Hunger Game's Status: Incomplete. Gamer Girlz' Survive the Hunger Games Date Created: 'March 17th, 2014. '''Placing: '''__ out of 28th. '''Status: '''Alive. '''District: '''Eight. '''Alliance: 'Sofia Lacuna (District Nine), Amor Rune (District Eleven). (However, due to the twist, the tributes were divided into two teams, Lyra being on the Red Team with:) Angel Mansions (The Capitol), Leon Aslan (District One), Kitty Mew (District Two), Ian Chaseler (District Three), Lisbet Hanai (District Four), Judas Severus Grett (District Five), Kiara Brazette (District Six), Jayson Huff (District Seven), Akumai "Tenshin" Kubaya (District Nine), Asteria Alela (District Ten), Barrin Jane (District Eleven), Amy Clarke (District Twelve), Odin Amarth (District Thirteen). 'Training Score: '''Six. '(Highest) Odds: 'N/A. '''Kills: ' 'Killer: ' 'Cause of Death: ' 'Day of Death: ' '''Hunger Game's Status: Incomplete. 'Quotes' 'Etymology' Lyra is a type of constallation in the northern hemisphere. However, it also comes from the word lyre, which was played by Orpheus in myths. Orpheus was an amazing musician who could cause even the most vicious of monsters to stop and listen to him perform, making them dazed. Pluto comes from the dwarf planet named Pluto. Lyra's sisters name, Mercury, also has some meaning behind it. Mercury is the first planet in our solar system, but it also had a meaning for the mercury element. The element, mercury, has an atomic symbol of Hg, which could also stand for Hunger Games. Mercury is also the only metal that appears as a liquid in regular form, which compares to the Anti-Careers since, in the year Mercury was in the Hunger Games, she and her allies were the odd ones. Pluto comes from the dwarf planet named Pluto. 'Trivia' *She is the first female tribute in the Tributes of the Tiers. She's also the first District 0 tribute WiressFan21 has ever made. *She is the first completed, signature tribute WiressFan21 has ever made, which includes being the first one in the Tribute of the Tiers. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 0 Category:District 3 Category:District 8 Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:FrostyFire's Tributes Category:FrostyFire's Tributes of the Tiers